Vampire Aunt
by ljee
Summary: Oneshot about Elena and her two nieces


Vampire Aunt

Jeremy Gilbert looked down out at the two side by side bassinets in which his newborn fraternal twin daughters slept in. His wife Bonnie was resting in a hospital bed after a long labor. The new father had been making calls to loved ones announcing the birth of his daughters. He called Elena who was now living in Baltimore with Stefan. She told her brother that she would arrive the next day in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie was slowly waking up and she saw Jeremy cradling a crying twin. Jeremy was rocking the infant a bit and saying, "shh sweetie pie." Bonnie smiled at the sight.

Jeremy said, "I called Elena and she will be here tomorrow. I'm surprised. Ever since we announced your pregnancy she has been unsure if she wants to be a aunt to our kids. I understand that she feels uneasy as a vampire to be around babies and kids. I hope things will be ok."

* * *

The next day, Bonnie was in her hospital room walking slowly while cradling one of her daughters. Jeremy was sitting in a chair holding the other baby. There was a knock at the door.

Bonnie said, "Come in".

Slowly, Elena and Stefan entered the hospital room.

Elena nervously said, "Hi"

Stefan hugged Bonnie and went over to Jeremy and shook his hand congratulating the new father.

Bonnie said to Elena, "I'm glad you came, your little nieces have been waiting to meet you."

Elena looked down at the baby in Bonnie's arms. She saw how tiny the infant was. The baby girl was slightly tan and had black hair.

Bonnie said, "This is Sheila Emily Gilbert"

The brunette vampire responded, "Oh how sweet you named her after Grams."

Jeremy got up from the chair and walked over with the other twin and said, "This is Miranda Jenna Gilbert".

A tear streamed down the vampire's face as she remembered her deceased adoptive mother and her deceased aunt.

Jeremy then said, "Come sit in this chair and hold your nieces."

"No that's ok. I'm not good with babies." Elena said.

Stefan said, "Elena you don't have to be afraid of them."

Elena then sat in the chair and Jeremy and Bonnie placed the babies on one arm each. She felt their warm bodies and was able to hear their heartbeats with her vampire hearing. She saw how beautiful they were.

The vampire slowly began bonding with her infant nieces. She would drive up to Mystic Falls as much as she could to visit them. She sent presents monthly.

* * *

2 years later

It was the twins' second birthday, Elena decided to go all out for her nieces. She bought them multiple gifts. At the party, she took pictures of the twins eating their cakes and she chatted with Jeremy and Bonnie about different things.

Sheila, the more talkative twin was playing with the family dog. The dog scratched the little girl and Elena saw it. Then there was the smell of blood and unable to control blood lust Elena's fangs came out and she ran out of the house.

Elena then decided it was best not to see the twins that much. For a few years, she visited once a year and then after awhile she would only visit Jeremy and Bonnie and she requested that the twins not be around her. Jeremy and Bonnie were devastated by Elena's requests but they gave in.

* * *

15 years later

The twins had just turned 17 and they snuck out to a club in a nearby town while their parents were away on a trip. Miranda danced with several guys at the club. One guy ended up taking her to a hotel.

Miranda walked into the room and started to feel uneasy. The guy grabbed her when she tried to leave the room. She tried to fight back, but it nothing worked and she ended up being raped.

* * *

Elena and Stefan were now living in Chicago. They were asleep when the phone rang. Elena answered it.

"Hello." She said.

"Is this Elena Gilbert?" The voice said.

"Yeah it is."

"Elena, it's Sheila Gilbert, your niece." The voice said.

Elena sensed something was wrong.

"Uh Sheila are things ok? Are your parents ok?" Elena said.

"They are ok, but my sister isn't." Sheila said.

"Did something happen to Miranda?" Elena asked.

She began to cry and she said into the phone, "She was raped at a party a month ago and we want your help to get revenge."

Elena became angry at learning what happened to her niece.

* * *

A week later, Elena arrived in Mystic Falls and met with her two nieces at the closed down Salvatore boarding house.

Elena watched as the teen girls walked into the boarding house. She had been receiving pictures of them over the years, but in person she saw how beautiful they were.

She said hello to her nieces.

Sheila spoke up and said, "It's good to see you Aunt Elena. We wish you around more."

Elena said, "I do too. But it has been for the best. I didn't want to hurt you or your sister years ago."

Miranda then said, "Mom told us about how you freaked when a dog scratched Sheila and the smell of blood made your fangs come out. Mom said that after that you were scared to be around us. Are you still scared?"

"No I'm not scared anymore Miranda." Elena said.

The vampire then hugged Miranda and said, "I'm sorry about what happened to you. Are you sure you want revenge?"

Miranda nodded.

Elena then said, "I know that you two, are witches, have you thought about getting revenge through magic ?."

Sheila said, "We have. We also thought about calling our grandmother Abby for help. But we think you would be better to help since you have the appearance of a teenager."

Elena said, "Good point. Sometime after I became a vampire I fed from a frat boy who was drugging drinks at a party. I like that my condition allows me to give some forms of justice."

The twins smiled at what their aunt said.

* * *

Miranda's rapist Jacob Haynes was entering a party in a nearby town. He had no idea that the twins had followed him. They stayed hiding in a car and they called Elena. He entered the party and talked with older friends. He drank for awhile and went outside on the back porch. At one point, he was alone on the porch. He heard rustling coming from the woods nearby. He went out to see what was going on. He walked a ways into the woods when he saw a figure laying on the ground. It was a girl.

He turned the figure over and Elena smiled and said, "Thank you for coming. I was out for a nature walk and I think I hurt my ankle."

Jacob said, "Ok let's get to the house. You are a pretty thing."

He stroked Elena's face and the vampire felt angry.

Elena said, "I left my water canteen behind in the woods. Can we go get it? I have a flashlight."

Jacob nodded. Elena pretended to limp behind him. They walked a ways in and Jacob said, "I found the canteen".

Elena rushed him against a tree and started to drink from him. The twins came from another direction and watched as their vampire aunt killed the rapist.

They then carried the body further into the woods. Elena told them a bear or some other animal would probably come tear up the body more.

* * *

Two days later, Elena and the twins were having coffee and then read the newspaper article about how a local high school boy was mauled to death by a bear. They were glad that Jacob was dead and would never able to hurt another person again.

It came time for Elena to leave back to Chicago. The twins were sad that she was leaving again.

Miranda said, "Thank you Aunt Elena for helping me. I wish you could stay longer."

"I do too." Elena said.

Sheila said, "Maybe you could come next Christmas. I know Mom and Dad would love it."

"I will come next Christmas." Elena said.

The twins smiled and then hugged their aunt. Elena felt pride in her family, but she regretted not visiting the twins and their parents in the past. But Elena knew that it was never too late to become apart of the family again.


End file.
